I Won't Let You Go
by teresaaa11
Summary: There are no wars, no factions, just teenagers trying to survive life, love, and high school. This is my first story, all feedback is welcomed and greatly appreciated. Read and Review! Tris/Tobias Christina/Will Zeke/Shauna Uriah/Marlene Eric/Lynn Rating my change! Depends!
1. The Rock

**There are no factions. There are no wars, just teenagers trying to survive the dangers on high school and falling in love. Not going to be your cliché story. This one will have tons of drama, danger, with hints of romance. You wont regret reading it, this is always my first ive published on here so feedback is GREATLY appreciated. Let me know how to improve my writing and if y'all have any ideas or suggestions tell me because I would love all the feedback possible!**

**-TL**

I was just leaving MMA class when my phone started to vibrate in the back pocket of my jean shorts.

(**Tris**,_Tobias_)

_Hey. Meet me at the rock. _

**Why? Is something wrong?!**

_No, stop assuming the worse and just get here._

**Fine, be there in 10.**

I put my IPhone 5s back in my pocket and climb onto my baby. It's a silver Honda's 2014 CB500F with red detailing on the front sides. I got it for my sixteenth birthday as a present from my dad. He's always buying me things to try to make up for the time he's not around, which usually always. But unlike the other gifts (bribes) I actually enjoyed this one, and have no problem with keeping it, the rest I sent back to him.

It's almost dark by the time I get to the rock. This place brings back a thousand memories, like the time Tobias and I were six and we decided it was a brilliant idea to climb the tree right next to it and then jump out trying to land on top of the rock. All I ended up with was a scratched up everything and a week of my mom pouring alcohol on them, NOT fun. Unlike me, Tobias not only landed on the rock as planned but landed on his feet! Now that I think about that it wasn't a good idea to begin with.

As I near the rock I see Tobias' 2010 red Camaro parked next to the tree we climbed, so I park my bike and get off to go look for Tobias. I don't like being out here at night and Tobias knows that. Usually he's waiting by his car for me but tonight he isn't. The sound of the leaves crunching under my shoes doesn't give me the best of feelings.

I creep around the huge rock hoping he's standing behind there but of course he isn't. I decided to give up and just call him, but as I reach into my back pocket to grab my phone, a hand wraps around my head, covering my mouth. Without thinking, I slam my elbow into the person's rib cage. Their grip falters so I grab their arm and throw them over my shoulder, THANK GOD for MMA classes. As soon as their on their back in front of me I go to kick them in the side but before I can they speak:

"What in the hell was that!?"

I know that voice, "Tobias? What do you mean what the hell was that? Why did you scare me like that! Asshole!"

I hold out a hand to help him up but instead of grabbing it, he pulls me down, too. Now I'm on my back beside him. He rolls over so he's on top of me, "Tris Prior, haven't you learned not to use your MMA tricks on me?" He's so close I can feel his breath against my face.

I try to control my breathing as I think of a smartass comeback. But I can't seem to think straight with him on top of me. "I.. uhh.. ummm… Do you think.. uhh you could get off of me now?"

Tobias looks me in the eyes and says, "Nah I think I like it better this way."

He leans in ever so closely, I can see the freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks now. The closer he gets the harder it is for me to control myself. You see ive kind of had a crush on Tobias for 3 years now and I have no idea what to do about it. I don't think he knows, and lord knows he wouldn't ever like me back. I'm his best friend, and all he sees me as is one of the guys.

He gets up and offers his hand to me, I take it.

"So why did you want me to come here?" I wrap my arms around my midsection hoping to stop the chill bumps; I don't know if they're from having Tobias that close to me or the fall air, but I'm going with the latter one.

"I don't know. I just figured we could hang out before we start back school. You know once it starts back I'm going to be busy with lacrosse and soccer and you with MMA and gymnastics and cheerleading, we'll never have time to be Tobias and Tris." He looks so sad, and I realize why now, this is his senior year, he's leaving after this. No more Tobias and Tris time. Who knows where he'll be off to, while I'm stuck year for another year?

I don't want him to leave without knowing how I feel and I want to tell him now but I don't want to lose my best friend so instead I say, "You're right. We need more best friend time. You'll be leaving me … I mean you'll be leaving Chicago soon." I can feel the heat in my cheeks from my slip up. He either didn't catch it or chose not to bother with it because he doesn't acknowledge it.

"This is our last year together Tris, I'm going to miss you."

I can't take it, I can't talk about him leaving because I can't deal with it. I feel the tears in my eyes, instead of saying anything back I run. I run to my bike, and hop on, pulling my helmet over my head. Tobias is almost as fast as I am but he doesn't make in time. I'm speeding out of there by the time he's by his car. The tears blur my sight, I can't see where I'm going. I know I cant go to my house because that's the first place he'll look for me. I make a sharp right instead of going straight, I'm going to Christina's house instead. Christina is my best friend, I met her in sixth grade when she moved here from New York.

I pull my back into her driveway and run to her front door and bang, screaming, "Christina! Christina!" all while sobbing. I hear her run down the stairs and pull open the door. I fall into her outstretched arms.

"He's leaving Christina. He's going to leave and not come back. What am I to do?"

"Tris you've got to tell him. Tell him, show him that you don't want him to leave. Tris, he's in love with you too. You don't see the way he looks at you when you're staring off into space, or how he looks at you when you're talking about something you love. He's always staring at you with this sense of admiration and caring." As she's talking I hear the soft purr of Tobias' car pulling into the driveway. I wipe my eyes with the heel of my palms as he's gets out of his car.

He runs over to me with a scared and worrisome look, "Tris!? Are you alright? What happened back there? Why'd you run away from me? Was it something I said?" He pulls me into his arms, running his calloused yet soft hand over the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I.. I just don't want to think about you having to leave. You're my best friend Tobias. You know everything about me. And I know everything about you. I've known you since I was 2! I don't want to lose you." I feel the tears coming back.

"Oh, Tris, you're not going to lose me. I'll visit every chance I get, we'll Skype every night, I'll call and text. And still that's a year away."

"I know but still. It's all anybody talks about now. You're lacrosse scholarship to Brown. Do you realize how far away Brown is? You'll forget about everybody here, including me." I know how insane I sound right now but I don't know what else to say. I'm worried.

"You know what I'm just going to go home. Bye Tobias. Bye Christina, sorry I woke you up."

As I'm walking away Tobias grabs my wrist. "Tris don't. Let me drive you. You're in no condition to drive, especially a motorcycle."

"Fine." I walk to the passenger side of his Camaro and slide into the leather seat. He stands there and talks to Christina for a minute, but I can't hear what they're saying. Before he gets into the car, I fall asleep.

**I really hope you guys liked it, and if y'all have any ideas on how to make this story better, please review and let me know! **

**Images of Tris' and Tobias' cars will be on linked on my bio! **


	2. Stay or Leave

**I appreciate the feedback! It means a lot! Here's Chapter 2, hope y'all enjoy!**

**-TL**

**Tobias' POV**

"This is our last year together Tris, I'm going to miss you." I don't know why I really asked her to come here but I do have something I need to tell her. Tris has been my best friend since I was three, leaving her is going to be the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Brown is so far away from Chicago, so far away from Tris.

Before I can tell her I put the scholarship off until the year she graduates, she's running to her bike.

I call out to her, "Tris! Tris! Tris, wait a minute!"

By the time I'm at the spot her bike was seconds earlier she's already half way done the road. I throw open the car door and jump in, hoping I can catch up to her. I think about where she would've have went. Her house? No she knows that's the first place I would look. Christina's house!

I speed down the highway, tires squealing. What happened? Why'd she run away like that? A million questions rack my mind.

Once I turn onto Christina's street, I slow down. I don't want to scare her again if she is here and if she's not I don't want to wake Christina up, seeing as she can be pretty scary when she's sleep deprived. As I pull into Christina's driveway I see Tris wiping her eyes, why is she crying I think to myself.

I get out of my car and sprint as fast as I can to her, pulling her into my arms, "Tris!? Are you alright? What happened back there? Why'd you run away from me? Was it something I said?" I run my hand through hair while I pull her even closer to me.

She doesn't answer until she pulls out of my embrace, "Yeah, I'm fine. I.. I just don't want to think about you having to leave. You're my best friend Tobias. You know everything about me. And I know everything about you. I've known you since I was two years old! I don't want to lose you." I can hear her voice breaking through her speech, I don't know what to say to her. She's worried about losing me? I'm putting off my scholarship for her for crying out loud! She doesn't know that idiot!

Should I tell her now that I'm putting it off, or wait till we're alone? I'll wait.

"Oh, Tris, you're not going to lose me. I'll visit every chance I get, we'll Skype every night, I'll call and text. And still that's a year away."

"I know but still. It's all anybody talks about now. You're lacrosse scholarship to Brown. Do you realize how far away Brown is? You'll forget about everybody here, including me!"

Does she not realize that I could never forget about her? She's been my best friend since I was three that could never happen!

"You know what I'm just going to go home. Bye Tobias. Bye Christina, sorry I woke you up."

She turns to walk away but I grab her wrist before she too far away, "Tris, don't. Let me drive you. You're in no condition to drive, especially a motorcycle."

She hesitates for a minute then pulls her wrist out of my grasp with a, "Fine" and walks to the passenger side of my car and gets in and curls into a ball in the seat.

I turn back to Christina, "What was that about Chris?"

"She's just worried Four."

"Did you tell her I wasn't taking the scholarship?"

"No, I figured you should be the one to do that. She needs to know before you drive her insane with all this mess. And she needs to know how you feel Four! You have been best friends since diapers, you know everything about each other, but you can't find it in you to express a few little feelings? Jeez grow a pair boy!" As she's talking, she's slinging her arms and hands all around. Her voice grows by the syllable.

I start to back away from her, "I will, some day. I just can't lose her Chris." I turn and start to jog to the car. When I get in I notice that Tris is already asleep in the passenger seat. She's shaking so i crank up the car and turn the heater as high as it will go and grab one of the many jackets from the backseat and throw it over her. It looks like a blanket because of how tiny she is.

I throw the car into reverse and head to Tris' house. She doesn't live to far from Christina so I'm in her driveway within seven minutes. I shake her, trying to wake her up but she doesn't budge.

"Tris, wake up. You're home." She groans and rolls over, trying to escape my hand.

"Fine, I'll carry you into the house then!"

I get out and walk to the other side of the car and pick her up bridal style. When I get to the front door I realize that I can't unlock the door while holding her so the only thing I can hope for is Caleb being awake. So I knock and knock and knock.

Finally Caleb appears at the door, "Hey Four. Come on in, I know she's heavy as hell." I scoff and walk past him and up the stairs leading to Tris' room. I open her bedroom and carry her to the bed that is in the middle the right wall. I pulled back her white comforter with purple flower designs on it. As I go to lay her down she clutches onto the top of my tee and won't let me go.

"Tris, darling you've got to let me go. I have to go home." I say as I try to remove her grip from the collar of my shirt.

She mumbles some incoherent words then says more clearly, "Tobias… stay… please."

I'm at a loss for words because even though I have known her since I was three ever since I turned 14, I haven't been allowed to sleep in the same bed as Tris because "we are hormonal teenagers who can't control themselves." Or at least that's what our parents told us.

"Tris, you know I can't. It's against their rules."

"But please." I can't say no to Tris, even when I know I should. Her eyes have fluttered open now and she's looking at me through her eyelashes. "Please Tobias, stay."

I can't resist her pouty face and she knows it. I pull off my tee and shoes and climb in beside her. "Fine, but I'm blaming you in the morning."

She just laughs at me, "That's fine with me. I'll come up with type of story."

She's quiet for a second then looks up at me, "Tobias, are you going to leave and never come back?" Her sleepy voice is the cutest thing I've ever heard.

Right now is the time to tell her, tell her you're not going Four! Do it!

"No Tris, I… I actually decided to put off the scholarship for a year, so I could be here with you... and everybody else." She sits up in the bed and turns to me.

She looks at me with this look as if I'm playing around and going to take it back any second, "No you're not. You can't… Are you serious? You're not leaving?"

I shake my head at her, "No. I'm staying here. Getting a job, save some money. Wait for you to graduate. And then we can go to college together." I smile at her as I let it sink in.

She beams at me and then wraps her arms around my neck. "Tobias! You're the best!"

Before I realize, my hands are on her hips pulling her closer to me just so I can feel her against me. I know it's wrong of me to hold her like this. I'm not supposed to, she's too good for me. She deserves better than me.

She pulls back and lies back down on the bed. I miss her warmth already. I fall asleep listening to Tris' even breathing as it lulls me into dream land.

I wake up to someone yelling, "TOBIAS, WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

My eyes snap open, that's Tris' dad Andrew… Oh lord… The yelling wakes Tris up as well and before her Dad has the chance to kill me she says, "No Dad, I asked Tobias to stay the night. Please don't be upset with me. I didn't want Tobias to leave last night because he's going to be leaving soon for college. I don't want to lose my best friend, Dad. And last night that's all I could think about. Tobias leaving and never coming back again." As she's talking I realize how much she really cares about me but she still doesn't love me in the way that I love her.

Andrew's face softens and he says, "Tobias, breakfast is ready, and before you come down PUT A SHIRT ON!"

**Image of Tris' room in my bio! Go check it out!**


	3. Accidents and Mall Trips

**I just love that y'all are loving my story. It means a lot because this is my very first story. And if you have any feedback or ideas that you would like me to incorporate into the story please PM me! Review!**

**-TL**

**Tris' POV**

Well that was the awkwardest conversations of my life ever! Tobias and I look a share a look before we both bust into fits of laughter.

"Come on let's go get breakfast. Put your shirt on!" He gets off the bed and walks to window, where his shirt is, and slides it over his head. When he turns around I have no shirt or pants on. He looks mortified, like he has been scarred for life.

"Tris! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I need some comfy clothes for breakfast!" I laugh as I'm pulling the shirt over my head.

Tobias' face is tinted red, "Oh… I.. uh.. I knew that. I'm go ahead down."

What was that all about? He's seen me without a shirt on before, what's so different now? I don't know I'll worry about it later I guess.

I walk out the door wearing my sky blue night shorts and a black tank top. As I'm going down the stairs, I hear hushed talking in my parents' room. I decided to see what they were talking about so I creep across the hardwood floor, avoiding the parts that squeak and peak through their cracked door.

"..it's time to tell her, Andrew."

What are they talking about, "No, Natalie. Do you really think now is the time for that?"

I slowly back away from the door, not knowing what to think, and run down the stairs to the kitchen table. I sit down next to Tobias with a faraway look in my eyes.

He touches my arm, "Tris, are you okay?" He looks at me as if I'm about to break into a million pieces.

"Yeah, Ti, I'm fine." I smile gently at him, trying to convince him that everything's okay.

He removes his hand as I grab a piece of toast and bacon. I can feel him looking at me from the corner of his eye evey five seconds.

"Tobias James Eaton, if you do not stop looking at me, I will beat your ass." I say while putting grape jelly onto my piece of toast and fold it in half.

When I turn my head towards him, I see him smirking at me, "Yeah, sure Beatrice Marie Prior." He says it with this evil glint in his eye like he's about to do something I'm going to regret.

He gets up from the table, still smirking, puts his plate into the sink and turns around and leans against the marble countertop. While he had his back turned to me, I eased up from the table and started to back away from the table towards the living room.

"Now, Ti, you know I love you right?" Next thing I know he's throwing me over his shoulder onto the couch and climbs on top of me, tickling me!

**Tobias' POV**

"Now, Ti, you know I love you right?" She only calls me Ti when she's trying to convince me not to do something or when she's really sleepy, which is really cute sounding, but I'd never admit to her I enjoyed her calling me Ti.

I run at her and grab her around the waist, throwing her over my shoulder then on to the couch. I jump on top of her before she can recognize what I'm doing and start tickling her sides.

"To- Tobias st-st-stop it!" She screams while bursting into fits of laughter.

"Say, 'Tobias, I love you and I would never hit you in my entire live because you're the greatest guy in the entire world!' Say it, Tris!"

"Fine, Tobias I love you and I would never hit you in my entire live."

"There's more!" I scream while grabbing at her sides again.

"..Because you're the greatest guy in the entire world! There I said it now would you please get off of me?"

I stop tickling her but don't make any moves to get off of her. "I think I like it better like this Tris." I push a lock of her hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. I'm so close to her face, I can feel her breath on my lips. I look in her eyes, down at her lips, and back into her eyes. I slowly lean in, this is my chance.

"Tobias, Tris, we're going to the mall would you guys like to come with us?" Natalie says as she descends the stair case. I jump off of Tris, my face hot.

"Umm. No I should be heading home. My mom is probably worried about me." I say as I turn to the door. "Bye, Tris," I say as I hurry out the door.

What was I thinking? I probably just ruined any hope I ever had at Tris being in my life for the long run. I run to my car and throw the key into the ignition. I see Tris running to my car, before she can get to me though I throw it into reverse and peal out her driveway. I can see the hurt on her face, knowing that I'm running away from her.

**Tris' POV**

He was about to kiss me and then he just leaves? What is up with that? Before my mom can ask me any questions I run up the stairs and slam my bedroom door. I grab my phone and dial Christina's number.

(**Tris **_**Christina**_)

_**Hey Tris.**_

**He almost kisses me and then leaves like a bat out of hell, what's up with that?**

_**Wait, slow down. Four almost kissed you?**_

**Yes and then leaves! I don't know what to do Chris!**

_**He's probably just worried and nervous. Give him some time to relax. **_

**Fine but in the meantime, I'm going to the mall. I think it's time for a wardrobe change. You in? **

_**Hell yeah I'm in. I'll come get you being as your bike is at MY house**_

**Okay, be ready in 30. Bye Chris.**

_**Bye Tris. See you in 30.**_

I run to my walk-in closet and grab a pair of high-waisted blue jean shorts with distress on the front pockets, a black off the shoulder Batwing Jewel Spike Stud Skull jumper, and my pair of blossom print foldover combat boots. I'm dressed within five minutes of mine and Christina's phone call so I decide to paint my nails black. By the time they're dry Christina is honking the horn of her BMW Z4. I wave bye to my mom and dad calling over my shoulder, "See you at the mall!"

I grab my black aviator Ray-Bans as I dash out the door and jump into Christina's car.

"Have you talked to him?" I ask her as soon as I'm in the car.

"No but he called will and asked if they could hang out today." She has an evil glint in her eyes as she's talking.

"Okay?.. What are they doing?"

"Oh, I don't know. Probably swim at Will's like always. Anyway lets go to the mall shall we?"

She speeds down the road, going a good 20 miles over the speed limit. But Christina doesn't care, her Dad is the wealthiest man in Chicago, he could get her out of murder if she needed to.

We arrive at the mall within 20 minutes, which is a new record for Christina, the mall is a good 45 minutes from my house. She finds a parking space and we're off for operation transform Tris, as Christina put it.

After a three hours of shopping I decide that I have enough and we should go get some food. There's only one store in the entire mall we didn't enter, Victoria's Secret. Hoping Christina doesn't notice, I ask, "How about we go get some Chinese food?"

"Oh Tris, we will… After we go get a few necessities from this little secret place," she says with a wicked grin. My facial expression falters.

"Fine but you totally owe me!"

We walk into the store and the first thing I notice is overwhelmingness of undergarments. It physically makes me cringe. Christina walks to the bras and grabs a strapless black lace Demi bra and hands it to me.

"You're getting this and these." She grabs a pair of the matching underwear. She tosses about eight different bra and panty sets at me and then goes to the swimsuit section.

She grabbed a black fringe top with white and black bottoms and throw it on top of the pile of clothes in my hands. She turned around and grabbed a baby blue strapless top and blue and pink marble-colored bottoms.

"Alright Tris, I'm done torturing you with Victoria's Secret. We can leave now." We paid for the clothes and left. We got to her car and asked, "You want to go swimming? Try out on of those new suits?"

"Yeah, sure." We get back to her house and I grab the Victoria Secret bag from the cramped back seat and get out the car, heading into the house. As I walk up the spiral staircase to Christina's floor, I think about Tobias and this morning. I decide to push it out of my mind so I can enjoy the day relaxing poolside with Chris. Girls' day today. I decide to wear the black fringe bathing suit and as I'm exiting Chris' room, I run into something hard, really hard. The smash knocks me off balance and I start to fall right down the spiral staircase. I wait for the impact but it never comes. Instead I feel a strong arm wrap around my midsection and pull me into their chest.

"Tris, are you okay? I'm so sorry I didn't see you there," exclaims Chris's older brother Eric.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for catching me though." I start laughing thinking about how bad it would've been if he hadn't.

I see a flash of black out of the corner of eye, I turn and see that it's Tobias and he does not look happy. I look down and figure out why; Eric's arm is still holding me against him.

"Tobias. Hey bro!" Eric screams as he finally lets go of me.

"Hey, man, " Tobias says as he walks down the staircase.

I don't know how I'm going to explain this to him. I didn't want him to be here, wait why is he here? I thought he and Will were hanging out at Will's?

"Excuse me Eric, I think I need to go kill your sister." I run down the staircase searching for Christina.

I find her beside the pool in a lounge chair drinking something from a funny looking cup. "Why is Tobias here?" I ask her in a scream-hushed voice.

"Because it's a pool party Tris. Can't have one of those without guys now can we?" She winks at the end of her sentence.

"No but he just saw me in the arms of ERIC!"

"Why were you in the arms of my brother?"

"It's a long story, but I ran into him, almost fell down the steps, he caught me, Tobias came around the corner."

"Well tell him that. He was over by the pool a minute ago."

I look up searching for him, but when I see him it's not what I want to see. He has his arm around the skank of Chicago, Molly. What is he doing? I look at Christina with tears pricking the side of my eyes and look back at Tobias, her gaze follows mine.

"I'm just going to go home. I'll see you later Chris. Could you bring my stuff over? I'm going to drive my bike."

"Yeah, sure. Are you going to be okay?" She asks with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, I'll be just fine." I say my voice breaking.

I run around the house to her driveway to get my bike and unfortunately I have to pass Tobias on the way to it.

"Tris, Tris? What's wrong? Tris!?" He screams after me but I don't dare turn around because he'll see the tears flowing from my eyes. I keep running until I get to my bike starting it up I throw my helmet on and peal out of there before he reaches me. I see him jump into his car following me.

I don't know where I'm going but I have to lose him. I speed up, I'm now going 80 in 50. This isn't good. But I have to lose him. He's still on my tail. Every time I speed up, he does the same. I realize he's not letting up so I turn and go to the rock.

I park my bike and unmount it. I hear him pull up and get out of the car.

"Tris what was that? Are you okay?" He asks as he reaches me.

Before he can say anything else, I turn around and kiss him. I realize he's not kissing me back, so I start to pull away but before our lips disconnect he pulls me closer and places his hands on the sides of head. He deepens the kiss, licking my bottom lip asking permission to enter my mouth. I open up and too soon it's over.

He pulls back and looks me in the eyes, "Tris, you have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen."

I smile at him and say, "You either." He pulls me into him and wraps me into embrace. I cling to the back of his shirt, because I feel as if he's going to disappear if I let go.

I feel his lips on the top of my head, but I can't focus on that all too well, because I can't shake the feeling that we're being watched.

**Tris' Mall Outfit will be linked in my bio along with the bathing suit she was wearing! Remember to REVIEW! Updates will be faster and faster with more REVIEWS! Thank y'all for reading this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.**

**-TL**


	4. Somebody's Watching

**I just want to say thank you to everybody who is enjoying my story and offering me ideas to incorporate into the story. Y'alls reviews encourage me to write more and more every day. I've written four more chapters to this story just today. But I do have a question for y'all:**

**Do y'all think this story is moving too fast? **

**Please review and answer the question or PM to answer it. I appreciate all feedback good or bad. Now let's continue on with I Won't Let You Go! :)**

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, will never own the characters of Divergent or any ideas belonging to Veronica Roth. **

**Wish List: THEO JAMES! 3 3 3 **

**-TL**

**Tobias' POV**

After I ran upon Eric's and Tris' moment at the top of the staircase, you could say I was beyond pissed. I mean does she not realize that I'm kind of in love with her? Instead of punching Eric in the face like I wanted to, I turned and went back down the stairs and down to the pool.

I was sitting on edge of the pool thinking about this morning when I almost kissed Tris when Molly, the school skank, sat down beside me.

"Hey handsome, what are you doing over here all alone?" She asks and grabs my arm.

I just shrug my shoulders.

She continues, "What? Get tired of that 12 year-old following you around everywhere?"

I know she's talking about Tris, because everybody thinks just because Tris does MMA she's not girly enough but in reality Tris is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen in my life. While I was thinking about Tris, Molly had wrapped my arm around her waist and was holding it to her. Right under her tits.

I was getting ready to yell at her when I saw a flash of black and blonde pass by me in a hurry. I know it was Tris, I'd know her anywhere.

"Tris! Tris! Tris what's wrong? Tris!" I call after her but get no response. I chase after her thinking, hoping I can make it to her but as I round the corner I hear the roar of her bike as she revved the engine.

Before I can stop her, she gone. I jump into my car and chase her down the road. All I can think to myself is I have to keep up with her. Every time she speeds up, I would too. It's not long before I realize the direction she's heading. She's going to the rock, she's going to our place.

I park my Camaro beside her bike and jump out running towards her. I grab her arm and look her over. I don't know what I'm looking for but I just needed to make sure she wasn't hurt physically.

"Tris, what was that? Are you okay?" Before I can register what has happened, I feel Tris' lips against mine. I was so stunned I froze, which probably isn't a good idea when it's the girl you've had a crush on for three years. I feel her start to pull away from me but I'm not letting that happen.

I place my hands on either side of her head and move my mouth in sync with hers. I turn my head to deepen the kiss, because I want to be as close as possible to her. I lick her bottom lip, asking her permission. Soon after our tongues are battling for dominance, my hands move from her head to her hips and she throws hers around my neck, intertwining her fingers together. All too soon though, it's over. But that was the greatest kiss of my entire life.

Breathless I say, "Tris, you have no idea how long I've wanted that to happen."

She smiles up at me, "You either."

I pull her back against me and kiss the top of her head. We cling to each other, thinking that if we don't, then this isn't going to be real.

I can't help but feel though, that we're being watched. As if someone is going to burst out of the woods at any second.

Trying not to make it obvious, I lean down and whisper, "Does it feel like we're being watched?"

She nods her head and looks at me with a worried look on her face. She glances behind me and the expression worsens. Before she can say anything, someone punches me in the back of the head and I fall to the ground.

All I hear is Tris' screaming for me. I push the fuzziness out of my vision and tackle the person after Tris'. He falls to the ground with a loud thud. I don't have time to see if Tris' is alright because the guy swipes at my legs trying to make me fall so he can get the upper hand, but I'm faster than him. I kick him in the ribs and get on top of him slamming my fists against anything they come in contact with. I hear Tris' grunting behind me so I turn around to see what she is doing when I notice she's fighting Molly.

I look closer at the guy I was punching three seconds earlier and notice that it's Peter, he's 2nd string on the lacrosse team. He's been after my spot as captain for 2 years now but not only that he's also been after Tris.

I get off him, because he's now unconscious after the beating I just gave him and walk over to Tris.

"Are you alright?" She's standing over an unconscious Molly, looking at her in disgust.

"Yeah I'm fine. She didn't get any hits on me. Do you know why they attacked us?"

"I don't know for sure but I bet it has something to do with Molly wanting to jump my bones and Peter wanting to jump yours." I say with a laugh. "But how about enough of this craziness for one night, want to call Chris and Will and see if they want to have a movie night/sleep thing?"

She thinks about it for a second and then smiles, "that'd be great."

By the time we arrive back to Chris' house the pool party is over and the only people here are Christina – obviously, Will, Zeke, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Eric, and Marlene.

Once Tris and I enter the movie room Christina speaks, "So who's up for a little bit of truth or dare?"

**Alright everybody this is it for today! But remember to review! And let me know if you have any dares or truths you'd like to see in the next chapter. **


	5. Truth or Dare

**Review! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to Divergent, unfortunately.**

**Wish List: Theo James! **

**Tris' POV**

I know that look on Christina's face, that's the look I always wind up regret agreeing to at the end of the night. That's the look that convinced me to go to the bar with her. That's the look that asked me to go on a date with Edward, the biggest douche at our school besides Peter.

Before I can opt out of the game Tobias answers for the both of us, "You know we're always ready for some challenges." He turns and winks at me. I give him a soft smile in return, oh I'm so going to regret this now.

We go into the movie room and each choose a sofa to sit in. This is my favorite room in Christina's entire house. There's a glass able in the middle of the couch. The couch is split into three sections. It wraps around into a semicircle and is a tan color. There is two love seats and three regular couches. There's white carpet in this room which brings out all the color and brightens it up. Strings of light hang on the walls and from the ceiling.

Christina and Will take one of the love seats, Zeke and Shauna take the couch on the right of Christina and Will. Uriah and Marlene take the couch in the middle of the semicircle, on the left of Christina and Will. Eric and Lynn take the last couch, which leaves the loveseat between Eric and Lynn and Uriah and Marlene. Oh, that's going to get awkward.

"Anybody want drinks and chips or whatever? I'll go get them." Tobias offers. Everybody agrees. He looks at me, "Want to help me get them, Tris?"

"Huh, what? Yeah, sure." I walk a couple steps behind him, trying to keep some kind of distance between us. We haven't spoken about what happened earlier, the kiss and the fight. I still have no idea why they would attack us like that. I want to talk to Tobias about it but I'm afraid of what he will say. What if he didn't like it? What if he tells me I just screwed up our friendship? I do not want that at all.

I'm trying to work up the nerve when he bursts out with, "What did you think about the kiss? What about the idea of 'us'?" when he's getting ice from the freezer. I'm shocked he asks so forwardly, that's nothing like Tobias. He tries to avoid any conversation that has to deal with feelings.

"Uhh... Umm... I – uh... I think – "

"That bad, huh?" He turns around but won't look me in the eyes. I walk towards him and put my fingers under his chin, easing his head up.

"Ti, there was nothing bad about that kiss, except maybe the beatings we caused afterwards." I say with a small smile on my face. He sets the cup on the counter behind me and wraps his arms around my back.

"Oh, really now?" He's smirking at me, a look of pure excitement in his eyes. "You liked kissing me?" He leans down, skims his nose over my jaw bone. My breathing becomes irregular; my palms are starting to sweat. I can feel his smile against my cheek.

He stops his ministrations and looks me in the eyes, smiles then kisses me on the cheek.

"Tris, it never fails to assume me how afraid you are of intimacy, ya know that?" I don't like what he's suggesting so as he's walking to the pantry to get the cans of soda, I follow him. He opens the door but before he can grab anything from the pantry, I close the door and push him against the wall.

"Afraid of it? Not anymore." I push my chest against his and force my mouth on his, pulling his head to my level. I can tell how taken back he is by my abruptiveness but it doesn't take him long to get over it. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer – if that's even possible. My hands are pulling at his hair at first then I start slowly moving them down his shoulders, chest, and finally I reach the hem of his shirt. My fingers are trembling, I can feel them so I know he can too, but I don't worry about it now. I run my hands under his shirt, pushing it up farther and farther. Soon it's on the floor, next to the drinks he was getting earlier – the thought long gone now. My hands are all over him, his toned abs, back, chest. I can't stop touching him. I move my hands down his arms, finding his hands on my hips, and pull them up. We break apart, breathing heavily.

Tobias is the first to break the silence, "Well, where'd that come from?"

"I don't know," is all I say and walk out the door. "Don't forget those drinks!" I call over my shoulder with a wink.

As I walk back to the movie room, I can't help but wonder where that came from. How did I ever work up the nerve to act like that? I shake my head, trying to rid my mind of any emotions that might give me away to Christina.

When I arrive to the room, I pause at the door, taking a deep breath before I enter.

"Hey guys, Tobias is on his way with the food and drinks. Shouldn't be too long now." I smile at them, trying to sell the idea that I didn't just make-out with my best friend in a food closet.

Tobias walks in with three bags of chips – Hot flaming Cheetos, Nacho Doritos, and Chile and Lime Takias – and three different liters of soda – Dr. Pepper, Coke, and Mountain Dew.

"What took you so long? Thought I was going to die of starvation!" Will says in exasperation. I see Tobias throw a glance at me from the corner of his eye.

"I couldn't remember where the chips were." He made that up on the spot. And if you didn't know Tobias like I did, then you wouldn't have caught his moment of hesitation, but I did. I let a small smile grace my features.

"Well let's get this show on the road!" yells Eric.

Everybody takes the same seat they were in before we left, Tobias sits beside me and hands me a bottle of water, "I know you don't like soda," he whispers in my ear.

"Thanks." I feel the blush in my cheeks by how close he was to me, though I don't know why considering how "close" I was to him five minutes before.

Before it could get any more awkward between us, mainly me, Christina says, "So, Tris, truth or dare?"

**(WARNING: Dares my get a little intense.) **

I don't want a true question because I know she'll ask me something pertaining to Tobias so I say, "Dare."

She pauses then gets a wicked look on her face, "I dare you to give Tobias a sexy lap dance, in front of all of us."

"Umm.. I – uh… I don't know about that, Chris." I look at Tobias as I'm saying this, then he leans in, next to my ear and says, "After what you just did, you're afraid of a little dancing?" he winks at me as he's pulling away.

"Fine then." I get up and stand over Tobias. I place my hands on his chest and move to where my knees are on either side of him. I start moving my hips in a circular motion, I can feel his heart picking up speed the longer I'm on him and I can feel his hands on my hips, pulling me even closer.

As I pull back, I hear wolf-whistles, clapping, and laughter. My face heats up and shout, "Will truth or dare?"

"Well after that dare, I'm going with true?" He's still laughing by the time he finishes his sentence.

"Have you ever went down on Chris?" I see Christina glare at me and Will's face get hot.

"Hell YEAH!" He screams.

When all the guys calm down from that answer Will asks, "Eric truth or dare?"

"Dare!" He all but screams.

"I dare you to let Lynn paint your nails any color!" Lynn perks up at the sound of her name, but Eric refuses and takes off his shirt.

"Marlene, truth or dare?" Eric asks.

"Dare," she says confidently.

"I dare you to sit on Uriah's lap the rest of the game without any pants on." He's smirking by the end of the dare.

Marlene stands up and pulls her pants down revealing her black lacey bikini bottom panties. She sits on Uriah's lap and says, "Tobias truth or dare?"

"Dare." Was all that came out of his mouth, no hesitation.

"I dare you to call up Caleb and ask if he has any condoms because you're planning on ravaging his sister's body tonight." Uriah's busting out laughing by the end of the sentence.

"Fine." He pulls out his phone and dials my brother's number then puts it on speakerphone.

(**Caleb **_Tobias_)

"**Hey Tobias what's up?"**

"_Nothing, I just needed to ask you a favor._"

"**Yeah, sure bro."**

"_I need to borrow something."_

"**What is it?"**

"… _Condoms. I'm planning on ravaging your sister's body tonight."_

"**Tobias I swear to God, if you lay one hand on my sister's body, I will beat the shit out of you!"**

Everyone starts laughing like mad dogs.

"_Bro, I'm just kidding. I would never do that, and if I did I sure as hell wouldn't call her brother for condoms. Talk to you later man."_

"Okay, we've had enough of this, who's up for a movie?" I ask everyone.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Are the various responses I get from them.

"I'm picking!" I run to the DVDs searching for my favorite one.

"Want some help?" Tobias asks me, I nod my head. But I'm not all that into talking to him right now because of what he told Caleb.

I try to ignore him but it gets too hard, "What'd you mean by 'I'd never have sex with her?'" I look at him, forgetting the DVDs.

He looks at me, "What was I supposed to say to your brother, Tris?" he pauses, "That I want to run my hands all over her body? That I want to have your body pressed against mine all the time?" He moves closer with each word, till I can feel his chest against mine.

I can't breathe. "Tobias.."

"I got the movie." He says, Captain America, of course.

I stand there not moving for a good minute before going to take my seat next to Tobias.

Thirty minutes into the movie I fell asleep, snuggled into Tobias' side.

**This chapter I didn't think was all that well. Send me more ideas. I'm running out of them! Review!**


End file.
